


Snacks

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima just wanted his snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> It was like 3 am when i made this oops

By Murasakibara's request, Midorima stayed late with him inside the locker rooms for their snacks. 

"Which one do you want, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he rummaged through the bag of snacks. "We can play pocky~" he suggested. 

"No thanks," Midorima pushed up his glasses. "I'm fine with whatever." 

"Is Mido-chin scared?" The purple haired boy placed a pocky in between his lips. "Please~?" 

"N-No!" His face flushed at the thought of their faces so close together, sharing breathes... "No... P-Please..." 

"Okay." Murasakibara ate the whole thing. "But you're no fun." 

"Stop stalling." 

"I just want to spend time with my Mido-chin~" Murasakibara gave a childish pout, tilting his head at the green haired.

"If..... If that was the case... then..." 

Midorima blushed at the innocence Murasakibara held in him. He took a small snack and put in his pocket. "L-Let's go." 

"Mido-chin is blushing," Murasakibara took his snack pile and dumped it in his bag. He placed it to the side. 

"I-I... It's because I feel warm."  _Not bcause you look so cute._  

Murasakibara laughed. He leaned in close, various smells of god-knows-what entered Midorima's mouth when they kissed. 

It went.... smoother than expected, but Midorima didn't really expect a kiss either.  

"H-Hey!" Midorima blushed. "Don't do that!" He got up and headed to the doors, but Murasakibara stopped him and pushed him softly (as he could) on the lockers.

"I'm sorry," Murasakibara kissed him again, allowing his tongue to enter. He wrapped his arms around Midorima.

"Stop!" Midorima cried, jerking away.

"M-Mido-chin? Did I make you cry?" 

"No.." Midorima sniffed, hugging Murasakibara. He was shaking and just wanted the big arms of the giant. 

"I just wanted a kiss." He frowned. 

"I just wanted a snack..." Midorima mumbled. "P-Please... don't do that... when I'm not ready..."

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

Murasakibara smiled with excitement and kissed Midorima's head, then kissed his lips softly. "I'm sorry for being rough..."

"Shut up and just kiss me!"  


End file.
